Cielo gris
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Hasta el cielo más hermoso, se vuelve gris sin que podamos hacer nada.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo único.**

**.**

**Cielo gris.**

Un bufido salió de su boca, Sakura balbuceaba tonterías, tonterías que no eran de su importancia en general, pero aún así estaba allí para escucharla, como se esperada de ella, como se esperaba de su mejor amiga.

Últimamente así era su amistad, Sakura hablaba y hablaba, y ella escuchaba. Realmente casi nunca le prestaba atención a lo que Haruno decía, porque siempre se trataba de lo mismo, o al menos la mayoría de las veces.

No es que Ino quisiera ser mala amiga, o no supiera escuchar, sólo se había cansado de la rutina. Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó que dejaba de hablar, y la observó alejarse persiguiendo acaloradamente a Naruto.

Sonrió, extrañaría todo aquello.

Paseó su mirada por el salón de clases. En una esquina Shino, Hinata y Kiba hablaban de algo aparentemente gracioso, en la puerta estaba de pie Neji con Tenten y Lee, Choji comía su almuerzo que servía al menos para alimentar a dos personas. Y Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba sentado a un lado del ventanal, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, sin siquiera notarla, sin siquiera mirarla, completamente ajeno a su presencia.

Frunció los labios y un sollozo escapó inocentemente de su boca. Se llevó una mano al pecho con dolor y se acurrucó en sí misma.

—Problemática. —Levantó la vista hacia la voz. Shikamaru la observaba con un gesto aburrido y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

No aguantó más.

Rompió en sollozos copiosos que no la dejaban respirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No pudo evitarlo, no pudo aguantarse, sólo explotó sin más.

—Shika…

—Proble… Ino, joder Ino. —Shikamaru Nara, por primera vez en toda su vida no supo que hacer.

Ino se había convertido en una máquina para llorar.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro porcelana, las mejillas enrojecidas, humedecidas y saladas tal vez, el llanto silencioso se volvió un montón de gemidos dolorosos, como si algún familiar hubiese muerto. Sus manos trataban de evitar que las gotitas de dolor llegaran más lejos, pero no conseguía nada más que parecer mas desecha.

A su alrededor ya había un corillo de personas que exclamaban su nombre con preocupación. Shikamaru la tomó en sus brazos sin entender que sucedía, y de reojo observó como Sasuke se levantaba de su asiento y observaba el suceso.

—Ino-chan. —La voz de Hinata sonó entorpecida por los nervios. Alzó una mano tratando de alcanzarla, pero ya Shikamaru la había llevado fuera, lejos de las miradas curiosas y la compasión, la preocupación y la lástima.

.

.

—Ino… —Murmuró Shikamaru, luego de una hora de estar sentados en la azotea en silencio, roto por los sollozos esporádicos de la rubia.

Lo miró, y sonrió de la forma más triste que Nara vio jamás. Su cabello se había soltado rato antes y yacía desparramado sobre sus hombros y suelo.

—Estoy bien… Yo…

—Ino. —Esta vez, la voz del genio sonó molesta—. ¿Es por Uchiha?

Los ojos enrojecidos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus mejillas tomaron un tono más carmín del que poseían ya, y boqueó ligeramente. Luego, soltó una carcajada larga y tendida.

—No… No es por Sasuke. —Volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan triste, provocando escalofríos en la espalda del moreno—. Ojalá fuera por Sasuke.

Shikamaru no entendía nada. Frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada al cielo, no soportaba seguir observando aquel rostro tan triste y compungido.

— ¿Qué es?

—Cáncer.

.

.

Ino observaba a su madre llorar desconsoladamente, abrazada a su padre en la misma condición. Pero ella ya no tenía ganas de llorar, les sonrió débilmente y bajó la mirada a sus zapatos. Eran unos bonitos zapatos. Sakura se los había regalado por su cumpleaños número dieciséis, bonitos y violetas. Sólo pensaba en los zapatos mientras el doctor hablaba.

Llegaron a casa, y Shikamaru estaba sentado en los escalones del frente al lado de Choji. Sus padres los saludaron con sonrisas apagadas y los dejaron solos allí. Fue una velada silenciosa y agradable. Choji la abrazó más veces que nunca y Shikamaru acabó una caja de cigarrillos.

Se fueron de allí al amanecer, y ella fue a descansar. No más clases, al menos eso era un alivio. Se metió en las sábanas y apretó las mullidas almohadas contra su rostro.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

.

.

Había pasado un mes recluida en casa, con visitas que la llenaban de dulces y todo tipo de regalos.

Comía hasta atiborrarse, no importaba ya la dieta, no importaba ya el abdomen plano de su cuerpo, ni la cantidad de calorías que tenía una patata frita. Escuchaba la música a lo lejos, sonar ahogada por la almohada que tenía en la cabeza.

Frustración. Demasiada frustración.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, con lentitud e ignorando los ligeros mareos que la acuciaban en movimiento especialmente rápidos. Bajó y les sonrió a sus padres. Es espejo del salón mostraba a alguien que no era ella. Ligeras ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, su piel más pálida de lo normal y su cuerpo delgado a pesar de todas esas calorías consumidas.

Esperó unos minutos y el timbre sonó. Sus compañeros le habían invitado a ir al cine, observó a Shikamaru hablar con su padre a lo lejos, con la mirada clavada en ella. Trató de ignorarlos, y se abrazó a la compañía de Sakura, Hinata y Tenten, comentaron cosas graciosas, volvió a ser ella misma al menos por una tarde.

Sasuke también estaba allí. Pero no la miraba, evitaba todo contacto visual posible. Seguramente sería asqueroso para él encontrarse con ella. Aún así, sonrió, comió, compró libros, recibió regalos, abrazos y apoyo moral.

Kiba aprovechaba cada oportunidad para decirle que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y besarle las mejillas, Naruto la abrazaba más que ningún otro, y no permitía que cargara más peso del necesario. Neji se comportó como era de esperarse, cortés pero terriblemente atento, Shikamaru como siempre le decía problemática, Choji comía sus papitas con recelo, Shino estuvo a la altura de Neji, y Lee vomitaba palabras de ánimo y llama de la juventud. Sakura, Tenten y Hinata la hacían reír, y le pedían consejos de moda.

—Cuando no esté, Tenten usará estampados de vacas.

El silenció invadió el ambiente, caldeándolo y generando tensión. Lo había arruinado. Sonrió débilmente, apretando a Tenten contra su cuerpo. Mientras Hinata se alejaba con Neji a sollozar donde no pudieran verla. Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron lagunas estancadas, y todos mostraron un semblante triste. Excepto Sasuke, y tal vez Shino, pero a él no se le veía la cara.

—Tengo ganas de comer algunos pastelillos.

Choji la acompañó en su moción, y todos trataron de volver al estado de ánimo anterior.

Ninguno lo logró.

.

.

Estaba leyendo en silencio en su habitación, cuando su madre subió con una visita inesperada.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta.

Se sintió avergonzada por su aspecto, seguramente su cabello debía ser un desastre, y su cama estaba llena de migas de galletas. Le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar. Sentía un amargo nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con la soltura que habría querido, y esperaba que él no lo notara.

Lo observó sentarse al pie de su cama, con aquella gracia por la que se caracterizaba. Sus ojos oscuros, opacos a la luz de su lámpara, y el cabello negro brillante y desordenado en su cabeza, tapando sus cejas, y aquellas pestañas que descansaban en sus pómulos. Tenía un aspecto, definitivamente, atractivo.

Le acompañó toda la tarde.

.

.

Suspiró. Pasó su mano distraídamente por las intravenosas en su brazo y cerró los ojos escuchando música suave a lo lejos. Los sollozos de su madre también eran audibles a lo lejos.

—_No puede hacerme esto_. —La maldición de las paredes delgadas—. _No puede simplemente dejar que… mi niña…_

—_Es su decisión no hacer la quimioterapia, cree que eso sólo alargaría su sufrimien…_

— _¡No! ¡Eso nos daría la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con ella! —_Una cristalina lágrima corrió por el rostro de Ino—. _¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Por qué no alguien más?! ¡¿Por qué mi bebé?!_

— _¡Basta! _—Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a su padre gritar por primera vez—. _No es culpa de nadie. _

Su madre rompió nuevamente a llorar, pero esta vez, tal vez ahogando todo en el pecho de Inoichi. Suspiró otra vez, sintiendo sus ojos inundados.

La quimioterapia sólo les daría vanas esperanzas y dolor innecesario.

.

.

Allí estaba otra vez, leyéndole un libro. Venía cada vez más a menudo, y ella usaba la excusa de que no podía darle mucho movimiento a su brazo izquierdo para que le leyera libros, con aquella voz aterciopelada tan seria, aquella voz que la había encaprichado desde que tenía memoria de ello.

Shikamaru rompía a llorar cada vez que le veía la intravenosa, en general todos sus amigos lo hacían, pero él no. Sólo llegaba y ella se sentía en libertad de contarle cualquier tontería, de pedirle cualquier cosa o simplemente quedarse en silencio disfrutando de la mutua compañía que le ofrecía.

Eventualmente llegó el festival cultural del colegio. Les rogó a sus padres ir, ellos accedieron, sólo si iba acompañada. Shikamaru no podía ya que tenía que trabajar en el café de su clase. Utilizando traje y todo aquello que veía problemático y estúpido.

Él se ofreció.

Era como una cita.

Se puso lo más bonito te tenía, y cuando recibió el sol en el rostro se sintió completamente rejuvenecida, su cabello brillaba, y aunque se encontraba más pálida que un fantasma, se sintió hermosa otra vez.

Si hubiese podido sonrojarse más que lo que el tenue rosa pálido de sus mejillas le permitía, habría terminado como un semáforo por la forma en la que la observó. Una sonrisa ladeada dominaba sus serias facciones. Ino sonrió apartando la mirada casi de inmediato, y caminando lentamente hacia el auto de su padre.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se sintió abrumada, muchas personas comenzaron a acosarla, a preguntarle como se encontraba, a llevarle cositas que Sasuke cargaba con facilidad, pero que para ella se volvían increíblemente pesadas después de un rato. Todo era hermoso, y cuando llegaron al café se tomó muchísimas fotos con todos sus compañeros, incluso alguna con el testarudo Uchiha.

Y repentinamente, todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

.

Despertó en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del Hospital General de Konoha. Tenía ese extraño respirador introducido en su nariz, y más tubos en su brazo que nunca. Diferentes líquidos de colores se metían en su cuerpo sin consentimiento. Todo era blanco y celeste, como debía ser la mayoría de los hospitales. Una mujer rubia llegó y tomó sus signos vitales, con una sonrisa le dijo algo, que sonó completamente distorsionado.

Su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Sus padres entraron presurosos luego de que la mujer saliera, su madre le besó el rostro, y su padre se acostó a su lado, sentía las caricias de su progenitora en el brazo y la respiración de Inoichi hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Cálida y suave, hacía bailar las finas hebras rubias de su nuca.

Le llevaron comida líquida, comida de bebé. Y le quitaron uno de los tubos. Supuso que era el de alimentación intravenosa.

El doctor le dio recomendaciones.

No más paseos.

No más esfuerzos.

No más estrés.

Sonrió con la dulzura que pudo. Y se mordió la lengua para no llorar.

Sólo quería ir al festival por última vez.

.

.

Ya que nadie había logrado atraparla a tiempo, se hizo un corte en la frente que tardaba en sanar más de lo debido, y eso le molestaba, porque cuando trataba de peinarse siempre lo tropezaba por error.

—Es porque tus glóbulos blancos están concentrados en algo más.

—Ah, sí. En mi metástasis. —Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, en la cama mirando una película boba de romance, un tazón de palomitas estaba entre ellos, y se alternaban para coger de él. Se desconcentró de la película, cuando Sasuke tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar. Al parecer lo hacía de forma inconsciente pero ella era muy consiente de ello.

Carraspeó un poco, para ver si generaba algún tipo de reacción en él, pero no ocurrió nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Casi dejó de respirar cuando Sasuke pasó a observarla a ella y no a la pantalla, no podía fingir que no lo notaba, porque lo hacía, era excesivamente consiente de ello.

— ¿Sientes lástima por mí, Sasuke? —Inquirió sin apartar la mirada de las imágenes sin sentido para ella.

—No.

Giró su cabeza con suavidad, y lo observó. Él se apoyaba en su brazo, flexionado en el cabezal de la cama, excesivamente cerca de su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Siempre creí que ni siquiera éramos amigos. Siempre me rechazabas.

—Lo hacía porque competías con Sakura, y me pareció estúpido. Estoy aquí porque quiero.

—Porque… ¿Porque quieres? —Lo observó asentir suavemente—. ¿Por qué…?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, a lo lejos se escuchaba alguna canción triste e Ino se ahogó con sus pensamientos.

Sasuke Uchiha la había besado.

—Tienes demasiados porqués.

— ¿Por qué…? —Aún no terminaba de encajar aquél suceso, cuando la volvió a besar.

Sintió que su corazón explotaría.

.

.

Todos corrían desesperados, de un lado para otro. La señora Yamanaka lloraba desconsolada en un rincón del lugar, mientras su esposo la abrazaba con ternura.

Habían encontrado a Ino tirada en el piso de su habitación tosiendo sangre, llorando y gritando que estaba bien. Cuando llegaron a emergencias, la rubia estaba inconsciente, llamaron a Shikamaru, y él se encargó de avisarle a todos, en menos de una hora, un tercio de la clase de Ino se encontraba allí. Sakura, Tenten y Hinata lloraban en silencio, tomadas de las manos y con los nudillos pálidos.

Naruto y Kiba estaban sentados más allá conversando en voz baja, Choji lloraba donde creían que nadie lo veía, Neji trataba de consolar a su prima, Lee no pronunciaba palabra y Shino sólo estaba recostado de una pared. Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban fuera, fumando un cigarrillo.

Cuando el riesgo pasó, subieron a Ino a una habitación en la que, en palabras del doctor, tal vez pasaría sus últimos días. El cáncer había invadido gran parte de su cuerpo, y era un milagro si seguía viviendo al menos un mes.

Uno a uno fueron pasando a la habitación, al verla, y compararla con la Ino de sus recuerdos sentían dolor, allí, postrada, entubada, con un respirador, y muchos aparatos pitando, anunciando que aún vivía, pálida, más delgada, con las ojeras más grandes que jamás había tenido, ojeras que podrían hacerle competencia a las de Gaara. Verla allí, así, ellos simplemente deseaban salir de ahí.

Recibió todo tipo de regalos en su estadía en el hospital, a las horas de haber despertado, fueron a hacerle una fiesta pequeña, donde hubo pastel y lágrimas. Shikamaru había pasado gran parte del tiempo con ella, quejándose de las cosas y haciéndola reír.

— ¿Qué hay de Temari? —Alzó las cejas con picardía y sonrió.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Vino a visitarme ayer, con Kankuro y Gaara. Me dijo que esperaba verte antes de irse a Suna. —Rascó su rostro alzando el brazo de las intravenosas, y Shikamaru no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en él—. Deberías invitarla a salir.

—Debería hacer muchas cosas. —Ino alzó las cejas en una pregunta tácita—. Curarte, por ejemplo.

La rubia rió con gracia, y lo empujó juguetonamente. Shikamaru sintió su pecho apretarse al comprobar la poca fuerza que tenía.

—Está bien, no es culpa de nadie. Todos morimos de algo.

—Pero no ahora, _no es justo_. —Ocultó su cara en sus brazos, e Ino lo escuchó llorar. Sonrió con ternura, tenía los mejores amigos del universo.

.

.

Era un día tranquilo, sólo sus padres habían ido a verla, para decirle que le darían el alta en unos días. Un día sin visitas, lo cual era extraño. Suspiró con aburrimiento luego de que la enfermera se llevara su comida casi intacta. Se acomodó un poco y sintió dolor, un dolor recorrerle desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

Un sollozo.

Otro más.

Cuatro más.

Iba a morir.

Ella, Ino Yamanaka, se iba a morir.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lloraba con desolación, como sólo se permitía en la soledad de su habitación.

Gritos ahogados desgarraban su garganta, sintió una desesperación tan grande, tan enorme que creía que la desbordaría, cada espasmo era una descarga de dolor, pero no podía evitarlo.

No quería morir, no tan joven, tenía sueños, muchos sueños. Quería estar con Sasuke sin el cáncer en el medio, quería poder hablar con sus amigas sin que rompieran a llorar, no deseaba que la compadecieran, no quería que la lloraran, quería hablar con Shikamaru libremente sin que llorara, quería hablar con sus padres, sin que su madre se deshiciera en lágrimas, deseaba nunca haber escuchado el llanto desolado de su padre.

Deseaba estar bien otra vez.

—No quiero morir… —Susurró a la nada—. No quiero morir… yo… n-no quiero morir… no quiero morir ¡no quiero morir!

Un grito desconsolador salió de su garganta, que se llenó nuevamente de gritos desesperados.

La puerta se abrió y observó a Sasuke de pie en el umbral.

—Sas-Sasuke… —Uchiha cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se acercó a la cama—. No quiero morir…

Cuando estuvo a su alcance, se abrazó a él.

Lloró como jamás había llorado, gritó, lo golpeó con la poca fuerza que tenía, maldijo, sollozó y finalmente se quedó dormida sobre él.

Él.

.

.

Llegó a casa, en silla de ruedas, la trasladaron a su habitación, y su madre se volvió su enfermera personal. Su padre le llevaba flores, todos los días, tulipanes, rosas, lirios, margaritas… Pasaba más tiempo acostada hablando con su madre que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Recibió muchas visitas, pero ninguna duraba mucho.

Sasuke era el que más iba, a pesar de todo. Un día fue con sus padres y su hermano mayor, luego de enterarse de que los padres de todos los demás la habían ido a visitar. Se conocían desde la infancia, todos ellos, siempre habían estado allí, desde siempre. Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer extremadamente amigable y dulce, le había llevado scones hechos por ella misma, pero Fugaku resultó se muy parecido a Sasuke, era silencioso y taciturno, hablaba lo necesario y en general no sonreía demasiado. Cuando los adultos salieron a conversar con los patriarcas Yamanaka, la dejaron con Itachi y Sasuke.

En otra circunstancia, Ino había alabado a Itachi Uchiha, era un hombre hermoso, además de amable y dulce, como Mikoto. Les sonrió débilmente, porque ya no encontraba fuerzas para casi nada.

Sasuke se quedó con ella cuando Itachi se fue.

Sasuke la besó muchas veces esa noche.

Sasuke lloró por primera vez esa noche.

Sasuke le dijo que la amaba por primera vez esa noche.

Sasuke la observó convulsionar por primera vez esa noche.

.

.

Ino falleció aquella noche.

El funeral fue sencillo, un servicio reservado para parientes y amigos cercanos.

Kushina y Minato Namikaze dieron sus condolencias, al igual que Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara y Choza Akimichi, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, Tsume y Hana Inuzuka, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Kakashi Hatake… Y un largo etcétera.

Cuando la estaban enterrando, muchos lloraban. La señora Yamanaka sufrió un ataque de nervios y terminó desmayándose.

.

.

El cielo estaba gris, y las gotas frías lo bañaban de pies a cabeza. El saco pesaba en sus hombros, inerte y mojado.

Hasta el cielo lloraba su pérdida.

Sasuke dejó un pequeño ramo de tulipanes en la lápida gris.

_Aquí yace Yamanaka Ino._

_Amada hija y amiga._

_Descanse en paz._

Sasuke lloró por segunda vez frente a ella.

**.**

¡Hola, hola!, espero que le haya gustado, a mi sinceramente me gustó mucho como me ha quedado, pues no soy de escribir este estilo en particular. Un review siempre es bienvenido.

Un abrazo.

Lunática.


End file.
